Silver Landings
| recorded = | studio = | genre = | length = 41:03 | label = Verve Forecast | producer = Mike Viola | prev_title = Amanda Leigh | prev_year = 2009 | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} Silver Landings is the upcoming seventh studio album by American singer-songwriter Mandy Moore, set to be released on March 6, 2020, via Verve Forecast Records. It will be her first studio album in eleven years following Amanda Leigh (2009). Moore will promote the album with a North American tour, beginning on March 20. Background In July 2012, Moore announced that she would be collaborating with her then-husband, musician Ryan Adams, on her seventh studio album. She said, "There's tremendous influence right now around the house... from the music I've been introduced to and being very happy and in a healthy, happy relationship… I think that still garners a lot of material to write about." She later said, "There's a lot to say and a lot that's happened to me in the last three or so years since the last record's come out, so I have been writing a lot and it's definitely going to be an intense, emotional record. I'm excited about it. I'm excited to get into the studio and start recording." In a July 2014 interview with CBS News, Moore said that 2014 was "the year of actual progress forward" on her seventh album and said it was more "dangerous" and "raw" than her previous albums, and said that she hoped to start recording the album in Adams's studio later in the summer. In September 2015, Moore said that she was continuing to work on the album. "I've been working on music steadily for the last couple of years," she explained. "I guess 2016 will be the re-emergence of my music. That side of my life has been dormant for too long in my opinion." In July 2017, following her split from Adams, Moore announced her intentions to return to music in an interview with People. She said, "I want to return to music" and that "I don't have a record label, but I have a lot of music written. Next year, I've decided I'm putting it out there!" In July 2018, she also said on Jimmy Kimmel Live! that she might collaborate with her future husband, musician Taylor Goldsmith, on her new music. Promotion After teasing fans with snippets of new music and photos from the studio throughout the year, on September 17, 2019, Moore released her first original song in over a decade, the single "When I Wasn't Watching", with an accompanying music video; In January 2020, Moore said in an interview with Billboard that the album was titled Silver Landings and would be released in early March, via Verve Forecast Records. She said regarding her decision to sign with Verve Forecast in late 2019, "I had slight PTSD from being on labels in the past ... but Verve truly feels like it's run by a bunch of deeply creative people who aren't necessarily just concerned with the numbers game". Moore later announced a release date of March 6, along with a North American tour to promote the album beginning later that month, and also released the single "Save a Little for Yourself" with an accompanying music video. Track listing References Category:2020 albums Category:Mandy Moore albums Category:Upcoming albums